Must everything you do make me wanna smile ?
by miiley
Summary: After ten long years, Miley tears with her best friend Nora to Tulsa, Oklahoma to spend the summer with her cousin Two-Bit. Miley meets her old friend SodaPop but it is not everything as it should be ...
1. Back to Tulsa

**T****his is my first story. I hope you enjoy! And I do not own the Outsiders. **

I'm sorry if my English is not so good (I'm from Germany) :)

.

_Oh,_ _and I wanted to thank Maddie for her help.  
_

.

_Summer 1966 _

"The door is open!" I heard a male voice screaming. "You can come in!"

With difficulty, I tried to get a hand free to open the door. "Two-bit, where are your manners?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mi ... Miley?" His eyes opened wide. "How ...?" He tried to ask. "Where did you come from?"

"Well, from Germany," I laughed, dropped all the bags and threw myself on him. It was a great feeling to embrace him. A mixture of pain and joy and also one of familiarity.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

"Oh, Two-Bit, I missed you too," I sobbed, "It's been so long." He hugged me even tighter.

"Ehm guys, I do not want to bother, but ..." Something dull fell to the floor. "But I am still here with a pile of suitcases and my arm is quite deaf," complained a familiar voice.

"Oh who is this pretty lady?" joked Two-Bit.

"No, I'm serious, if you don't help me soon, my left arm will fall off."

"Sorry Nora I've forgotten you," I apologized to her. Finally, we liberated her from the truly awful many suitcases, so she received her hug.

Exhausted by the 9 hour flight time, I sat on the couch. "Surprised?" I asked my cousin.

"Yes ... Oh man, it's already been what? 10 years?"

"Yes."

"You two really changed, and Nora, you really have!" marveled Two-Bit.

"Yeah, I am already 18 now, I guess," she grinned.

"And why are you two pretty girls standing in my livingroom during the middle of summer?"

"In Germany we have summer vacation ..."

"... And we thought that we could visit the good old Two-Bit," Nora completed my sentence.

"I'm not so old", he grinned.

"Miley, how is your mother?" he asked me with an expression which I hated.

A terrible silence came into the room.

"She's fine." I tried to imagine it was the truth even though I knew exactly that it was a lie.

_1956 Tulsa. _

Two-Bit, Nora and I were playing with the each other, when my father got us in a hurry to go home. He tried to tell us something, but I did not understand. I only saw Nora's face. It was an expression of fear and sadness. It frightened me. My father receiving a call from Germany, was less encouraging. It was about my mother, who remained in Germany because she was not well. I knew that, but I did not know how serious the situation was. She became ill with cancer. I was only 6 years old, I could not understand.

"I'm sorry if I ...", apologized Matt.

"No," it's not your fault. How are the other guys? " I tried to distract myself.

"They are doing well. Darry's parents ..."

"Yes, we already know. Miley's dad told us what happened," Nora said sadly.

"They are...dead." I completed the sentence.

"Yeah…."

"Who wants a piece of chocolate cake?" Two-Bit yelled so loud that I was frightened. Soda had brought it.

"I want a piece of cake."

"Me too," Nora agreed with me.

"How is he doing?" Nora asked my cousin, who was cutting the cake into three pieces to share.

He was not the smartest of our family. "He is doing well. Oh yes, and Dally is already back from NY."

"Oh really?" said Nora slightly shy. 

Nora is my best friend. She is for me and two-bit like a sister we've never had. She is really pretty, has short brown hair, which she cuts every month different. She gets bored very quickly. I dont know why, but not for books. If she could, she would read all day. I do not often read. If so, only a book that appeals to me because I am very picky.

Even as children Nora liked Dally. He always annoyed her in front of everybody, but then secretly apologized to her. She knew even then that Dally was not the guy that he shows. 

"Yeah," laughed Two-bit and winked at her, "I think we will see them tomorrow. You can rest now. You had a long journey."

Matthew took us into the small guest room.

"It looks like it did 10 years ago!" I was amazed.

"Yeah, is it okay if you sleep together on one bed? I can't offer anything better for the time being. Sorry."

"Yeah, Nora and I could cuddle."

"Okay, good night you girls."

"Good night, Matt."

.

.

**I'm going to try the next chapter as soon as it goes.**

.

_I hope you liked it_. _ Miley :)  
_


	2. Oh my lovely Pepsi!

**_So! The second chapter is here :) _**

**_I hope you enjoy it! And besides, I wanted to thank Maddie that she takes her time to help me! :)_**

.

.

.

"Good morning, Tulsa! It's now 6:00 a.m. and here's "Love Me Do" by the Beatles!"

"Hmm ..." I mumbled sleepily and snuggled deeper into the bed.

"Love, Love me do ..." I turned the radio up louder and looked around for Nora, but she seemed to be in the kitchen, because it smelt so heavenly. "You know I love you ..." came from the radio, "I'll always be true ...So pleeeeease, love me do." I had overslept.

.

I tried to judge myself when suddenly something very quickly scurried into the room. I was able to duck in the moment before Two-Bit jumped on the bed with a flourish.

"Quick, hide me!" he said.

At this moment also came Nora, she seemed a bit annoyed. "Keith Mathews, where are you?"

Slowly, he stuck his head out from the ceiling. "Sheriff, I have committed no crime."

"Oh yeah? And why are the pancakes hanging from the ceiling?"

Two-Bit grinned and defended himself, "I just wanted to know if they really stay stuck, and I think they do! "

"I believe a little less Mickey Mouse would not hurt," said Nora. She took a deep breath and put on her sweetest smile. "Miley, breakfast is ready."

"Yeah, I only get dressed fast."

"Working away," hissed Two-bit and disappearing just as quickly as he came.

.

I opened my suitcase and looked for my shorts, combined it with a white T-shirt and my white Keds. While I bound my long brown hair back, I considered myself contently in the mirror. I am tall, slim, and tanner than anyone else in the family.

.

"Miley you coming?" Nora's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yes, I'll be right there!" I replied and walked into the kitchen.

When we finally had our breakfast finished, we planned our day.

"I have to do some things girls, can I leave you alone until tonight?" said Two-Bit.

"Yeah, sure! As long as we can look around the city," said Nora.

"And dress ourselves American! We are too German," I joked.

"Okay," Two-Bit grinned and said goodbye.

.

After washing up we left the house. It was a very hot day and after two hours shopping, we were tired.

"I'm thirsty Nora, do you have something to drink?"

"Nope, look there is a gas station. I am sure that they have your beloved Pepsi."

When we arrived, we had already met a boy who was pottering on a car.

"Hey sweet thing, what are you doing here?" He was wearing a DX blue unbuttoned shirt, had a bit too much pomade in his hair and grinned at us.

Nora and I rolled our eyes and walked past him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The boy shouted after us.

"We just need a Pepsi, no stupid come-" I laughed.

"Do you know what Miley, I think the boy is sympathetic. You can buy our Pepsi," said Nora.

"Okay! Be right back!" I said and opened the door.

.

I went and got two Pepsis out of the refrigerator. I tried to find my money from my wallet as an employee came out the door and stood behind the cash register.

"That makes $100, please!" he said.

"What?" I was frightened. I slowly lifted my head and looked at two very familiar eyes.

He had bright brown lively, dancing, laughing eyes, gentle and compassionate. His hair was long, silky and smooth and he had it combed back. He had a finely cut, sensitive face.

"Oh, sorry, I have only $200. Would that do?" I asked him and smiled.

He smiled again and waited a couple of seconds before saying anything. "Uh ... yeah, sure," he began, looking me in the eye constantly. I was slightly red.

I tried to figure out why he looked familiar and looked down at myself.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him softly.

He smiled at me briefly. "No, it's just ... You look so familiar."

I grinned, relieved. "Yes, you look familiar to me too." I gave him the one U.S. dollar, which I finally found in my wallet and left the shop.

.

When I opened the door, a bunch of girls came into the room, who immediately rushed to the cashier. I looked back briefly and closed the door.

.

"You were long in there, was there someone occupying your eyes?" Nora grinned at me. I just smiled and we went back home.

When leaving the station Nora briefly waved to the boy from earlier and looked at me quizzically. "What happened? I seen you with a very handsome boy."

"It was weird, he sounded familiar but I don't know why." I said. "Now, apart from me, what was up with you and that other guy?"

Nora blushed. "Yes, he was quite nice; he asked me if we would come back tomorrow. He didn't tell me his name. I believe he believes very firmly that we really need to come back to the gas station," she laughed.

.

When we got home, we lay in our bed from exhaustion. It was a tough day. Shopping is not as easy as you think!  
.

.

.

**_I hope you liked it!  
Miley :)_**


End file.
